


Annabeth Stole My Keys

by I_write_fanfiction_sometimes



Series: The 'Keys' Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (sort of), And then Jason gets him back, Cuddles, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Percy runs away, PreRelationship - Freeform, but not far, it's a really hot day, mentioned possible pipabeth, movies - Freeform, nO ac, so I did it and this happened, so it's all good, was a challenge on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes/pseuds/I_write_fanfiction_sometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth steals Percy's keys by accident and he has to hang out at Jason's house until she decides to give them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge on tumblr that I decided to do /btw my tumblr is mantamermaid21 if you wanna check that out ;)/  
> Anyway because I'm me and I can't leave anything alone it's probably going to have another part.  
> Enjoy Oblivious!jason and Nervous!percy

"Hey guys! I...." Jason trailed off, taking in the currently unoccupied kitchen.   
"They all left." Came a male voice from the living room. "Something about no air conditioning."   
There was a creaking of springs and Percy appeared in the doorframe.   
"And you stayed why?" Jason asked puzzled, taking in Percy's rumpled hair and noted the slight pout gracing his pink lips. 

Percy leaned again the side of the doorway.   
"Annabeth stole my car keys." He grumbled, obviously unimpressed. "She did it on purpose I bet because..." Percy clamped his hands over his mouth, slightly wide eyed.   
"Mmm." Was Jason's only response as he stared at Percy, wondering what it was that Percy didn't want to tell him. After all, him and Percy had gotten pretty close after the breakups with respective girlfriends.   
"It's really hot in hear Jase." Percy said, shuffling a bit under Jason's unwavering gaze.   
"You could always lose the shirt." Jason replied halfheartedly, not really paying attention because Percy's eyes were a REALLY bright turquoisey colour. 

They seemed to have taken up a staring contest and neither seemed willing to back down. They just stood on opposite sides of the small kitchen staring at each other. In the end it was Percy who averted his eyes, a dark red blush standing stark on his cheeks. When Jason lowered his eyes he saw that Percy was twirling Riptide, in pen form, in between his fingers. A nervous habit from his weeks on the street. And he didn't take his shirt off. 

Jason knew he and Percy were a bit to close to be just friends. It was just a few innocent cuddles and longer than generally accepted hugs, but it was something. 

"Movie?" Percy asked, voice a bit strained. Probably from Jason's constant staring.   
"Sure." He replied, finally looking away and marching past Percy into the living room. As he passed he felt Percy stiffen slightly. He frowned.   
They settled on Pirates of the Caribbean and Percy flopped down on the carpet floor, saying it was cooler down there. 

Halfway through the movie Jason joined Percy on the floor. When Percy jumped Jason grabbed his hand and squeezed. They were both to hot to touch any more than that. 

By the end of the movie Jason was laying on his back, parallel to the TV, half asleep from the heat, and Percy had his chin on Jason's stomach, staring at the rolling credits.   
Their hands were still laced together and Jason was watching Percy.   
Soon after Jason fell asleep and Percy was left to admire him unrestrictedly.   
After a bit Percy's eyelids started to droop slightly and he turned his head so that his cheek rested on Jason's chest He could hear the steady Boom-Boom of Jason's heart and soon he was asleep as well. 

~~~

When Annabeth came with Piper a few hours later to return Percy's keys after finding them still in her jacket, she found the TV dark and two teenage boys cuddled up on the floor.   
"Idiots." She smiled fondly and went to grab a blanket from the closet, as it was starting to cool off. Piper followed.   
"I know!" Piper whispered. "They have no idea!" She continued, half-yelling. 

Annabeth eyed Piper from head to toe.   
"You're okay with them?" She gestured to the boys they were walking toward. Percy and Annabeth's breakup had been mutual, but Jason had unintentionally hurt Piper pretty badly.   
"I'm fine as long as they're happy. Besides," she whispered, looking slightly shyly at Annabeth. "I've moved on."   
Annabeth's grey eyes studied her for a moment more before she nodded half to herself.   
"Me too." She said quietly, then turned to look at the sleeping teen who had recently been covered with a quilt.   
"I think Percy's fine hey? I'll leave the keys in his pocket." Annabeth said worriedly.   
"Ya." Piper replied, straightening slightly, and took out her phone. She quickly snapped a picture of sleeping Percy and Jason.   
"I wonder how well this would work as blackmail..." She mused.   
Annabeth giggled but didn't reply.   
They crept quietly out of the house, only stopping to slip a note and a set of keys into Percy's jacket.


	2. Mistake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy makes a horrible mistake. (or so he thinks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sadder than the first and I'm gonna take three parts to finish it because GUESS WHAT? Once I start writing I CANT STOP.

When Percy woke up he was almost uncomfortably warm and a heavy weight was draped across his midsection.  
"Shhhhh Percy." Percy heard and jumped a bit. "Go back to sleep." The voice mumbles. It seems to be coming from behind Percy.  
Percy blinks and realizes that his hand is laced with another. Jason! Oh gods!  
He starts to panic, squirming and wriggling, trying to get away from Jason Grace. But the ignorant butt just tightens his grip.  
"Jason freaking Grace I am not your gods dam teddy bear!" Percy tries to sound annoyed but mostly just sounds desperate.  
He can feel Jason shifting and then his face is looming over Percy.  
"It's never bothered you before..." Jason sounded confused. 

Percy knew it was true. He had had a moment a few nights ago where he wanted to kiss Jason. That was when he really figured out the full extent of his feelings for Jason. He was trying to get out of a doomed relationship, after all, Jason didn't like him that way, would never like him that way.  
They were friends.  
At least that's what he tried to tell himself because the alternative was to frightening.  
"I-I... I just have to get home." Percy stammered quietly.  
Jason's face is still hanging over him and the urge to kiss him is SO STRONG and he needs to leave RIGHT NOW or he is going to do something he will regret.  
Percy knows his eyes are probably wide and panicked and that thought is confirmed when Jason's face turns from confusion to concern. He looks so JASON and Percy can feel the blush creeping steadily from his cheeks down his neck.  
"Are you okay Perce?" Jason asks, his face coming closer.  
Percy try's to back away but his head meets the floor and he can't move any further away because Jason's arms are still around him. Then Jason's lips are on his forehead and he can feel his body heat up about a thousand degrees.  
"J-Jason w-what?" He can't get the words out.  
"You're kinda feverish Percy, maybe you should stay?"  
"No!" Percy half shouts.  
Jason jumps a bit and the concerned look on his face takes on a hurt edge.  
Percy immediately feels guilty and try's to explain.  
"I'm not feeling quite right I-I don't want to get you sick..."  
Jason's face has gotten hard now.  
"Ya okay. I understand." He says expressionlessly and unwinds his arms from around Percy.  
Percy immediately feels the loss and is really guilty because he just hurt Jason.  
When Jason rolls over out from under the blanket that somehow (?) got on top of them an stands up Percy is quick to scramble up after him. When he stands up he sways a bit, suddenly actually not feeling very good. When he try's to take a step he stumbles and falls over, automatically reaching out a hand to grab something, anything. He gets a grip on Jason but actually ends up pulling him down with him. 

Percy lands on the couch, Jason on top of him and for a minute they just lay there. And then Percy makes the worst (best) mistake in his entire life, and believe me, he's made a lot of mistakes. 

He grabs the collar of Jason's shirt and kisses him. 

It is hot and messy, just lips at first and then with to much tongue and when Percy finally realizes what he's doing he actually gets the guts to push Jason away because Jason doesn't REALLY want him. 

He pushes Jason off of him and stands up, staggering a bit, and rushes to the door. Tears threaten to stream down his cheeks and he's blinking them back.  
"Percy!" He hears Jason call but he doesn't reply. He is stuffing his arms into his coat sleeves when Jason finally catches up to him.  
Jason opens him mouth but Percy holds up a finger.  
"I'm sorry okay? I-I've been holding it in to long and I understand!" He says quickly, his voice going embarrassingly high at the end. "You don't want to see me any more and okay I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." He repeats over and over until he suddenly turns and rushes out the door, not stopping until he gets in the car and is driving away when he wonders how the HELL did his car keys get in his pocket. 

And then it comes crashing down on him.  
He KISSED JASON.  
He freaking RAN OUT THE DOOR and left Jason standing there.  
Jason KISSED HIM BACK.  
Jason kissed him back and he freaking ran away without talking to him.  
He pulled over to the side of the road and banged his head on the steering wheel, letting the tears fall freely. 

What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that ended well.  
> Comments and kudos are like a dose of happiness.


	3. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comes to a conclusion and there are a few more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter of this.   
> Tell me if you want more like it :)

Jason blinked.   
The last five minutes he had been staring at the slammed door and wondering.   
Why had Percy ran? How could he not see the obvious Like in Jason's eyes when he looked at Percy. It was clear enough, at least that's what Piper told him.   
He touched his lips and blinked again.   
Then he whirled and ran to grab his phone.   
He dialed a number.   
"Annabeth?" He said a bit panicked.   
"Ya?" She replied oblivious to his obvious distress.   
"Is Percy there?" He asked, breathless.   
"Uh." Annabeth took the phone away from her ear. There was a sound of rustling fabric and Annabeth returned with a quick "no?"   
"Damit!" Jason clenched his hands.   
"Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked hesitantly.   
"I-I don't know..." Jason mumbled.   
The line was quiet.   
"H-he kissed me." Jason added almost silently.   
A loud screech comes through the phone and Jason winces, moving the phone from his ear.   
"YES! FINALLY!" Annabeth yells. 

Now it's Jason's turn to be confused.  
"You knew?" He says slowly.   
All she does is giggle.   
"How long?.." He spoke quietly.   
"A while." Annabeth says giddily. "Now phone him you doofus and make up for letting him get away!"   
She hangs up. 

Jason just stares at the phone for a while, finger hovering over Percy's contact. Finally he sighs and taps the screen.   
The phone rings.   
And rings.   
And rings.   
Finally it picks up and a voice that practicality reeks of tears says.   
"What do you want Jason. I said I was sorry."   
Jason feels the start of tears prickling the corners of his eyes.   
"Percy..."   
"Jason." Percy mimics. 

Jason wanted to tell Percy he liked him as well. He wanted to hug Percy and kiss him and tell him he would never leave.   
Instead he just asked. "Where are you?"   
"Somewhere." Percy replied.   
"Percy please tell me you aren't still driving."   
"And if I am?"   
"Dammit Percy! Can't you just not run for once?!" Jason practically shouts into the phone.   
"But why shouldn't I!" Percy screamed back. "You don't want me!"   
A muffled sob comes through the line and Jason hears a banging noise, like someone had smashed a hand on the dashboard. 

"Percy." Jason stops. He decides he is going to try to follow Percy. He had a general idea of which way he went.   
He mumbled nonsense at Percy and ran out to his car.   
Jason could hear faint music in the background.   
'I'm not afraid to keep on living,   
I'm not afraid to walk this world alone.  
But if you stay I'll be forgiving,  
Nothing you can say will keep me from going home.'   
Jason heard a faint voice singing along.   
"I saw you laying next to me.   
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake and unafraid,  
Asleep or dead."  
Jason realized he wanted Percy to stay. He wanted their innocent cuddles and he wanted to kiss Percy again.   
And that's when Jason knew what he had to do.   
Jason didn't start the car but said quietly.   
"Percy I love you."   
The voice stopped singing.   
"What?" Percy asks incredulously.   
"I. Love. You. Percy Jackson and I really really want you to stay."  
Jason waited for a response.   
"I'm not far north from your house. On the side of the road." Was his final answer.   
Jason smiled.   
"I'll see you in a second."   
He started in the car and raced down the northbound road. 

When he saw Percy's car he was out of the car almost before in stopped moving.   
Percy was leaning against the side of the car but when he saw Jason he straightened. He didn't move any farther toward Jason, but waited for Jason to come to him.   
Jason slowed as he approached Percy, but he grabbed Percy the second he was close enough.   
He wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and held him tightly to his chest. Percy buried his face in Jason's shoulder.   
"Never EVER leave me again." Jason said quietly.   
Percy looked at him.   
"I won't."   
And then they were kissing.   
Percy's lips were soft and they fit with Jason's like they were meant to be there.   
The kiss was innocent and long, both moving slowly against each other. They wound around each other slowly, until every little piece of skin and clothes were pressed tightly against the others.   
When they finally parted both were gasping for air. They rested their foreheads together.   
"Come home with me?" Jason whispered.   
"Sure."  
"Stay with me?"   
"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love and kudos are life.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to have cavities

Percy stares at himself in the mirror. 

"Are you okay?" He hears Jason ask. 

Percy nods. 

"I just never thought I'd be here," he replies after a moment. 

The other man comes to stand behind him, and looks in the mirror over his shoulder. 

Percy is gripped by the urge to explain. 

"For years when I was younger I thought that love was worthless. My mom was married to a man who treated her like shit, and that was the only thing I knew. And then I was expected to save the world. I didn't think I'd live long enough to have a future. And then the wars ended and me and Annabeth just, didn't fit anymore," Percy takes a deep breath and looks at Jason, "I didn't think anyone would ever be able to understand what I'd been though. I thought I was all alone."

Jason walks around to stand in front of Percy and cups his cheek. 

"I know Percy," he says quietly. 

"But you've loved me and I'm so glad I get to see this," Percy continues quickly. 

Jason kisses him. 

"I love you," Jason whispers and holds Percy close. 

Percy smiles. 

"I love you too," he whispers softly back. 

"It's time," Annabeth calls from the doorway. 

The two men grin happily at each other. 

"You two look amazing," Piper says appreciatively from beside Annabeth. 

Percy looks at Jason's suit and smooths his hands down his arms.  
He really does look amazing. 

"Let's go," Jason says. 

Percy grabs his hand and they walk out the doorway. 

The aisle is lined with blue and gold, and the flowers dripping from the arches are letting out a pleasant scent.  
The sea crashes at the bottom of the cliff, and the wind swirls around the demigods. 

They walk hand in hand up to the stage and stand in front of the woman who was already there. 

Aphrodite smiles at them.  
A shout rises from the crowd gathered.  
Thunder rumbles in the distance. 

"Are you okay?" Jason asks. 

"I've never been better in my entire life," Percy answers. 

"Let's begin," Aphrodite says. 

The two men turn to face each other.

"Do you two promise to always protect and love each other, even at each other's darkest?" 

Percy grasps Jason's hand. 

"I do."

"As do I."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Aphrodite asks them. 

Jason smiles. 

"I do," he says.  
"Percy," he says with a solemn expression, "we've been together for a year and a half now, and it's been the most amazing and calm time of my life. I've never loved anyone so much and I can't see myself without you. I know we didn't have the easiest start and I know that for us nothing will be easy. We'll have quests to do and wars to fight, but they'll all be easier to handle if I know I can have a home with you. I love you so much Percy Jackson, and I'm so glad I'm marrying you."

Percy stands very still for a moment and then jumps into Jason. 

"Thank you," he breathes into Jason's ear, "thank you, thank you, thank you."

Aphrodite looks touched. 

"I've never seen a purer love," she announces. 

"Percy, do you have anything to say?" She asks. 

"I've said it all already, and I'm going to be saying it for the rest of my life," Percy replies, "I love you, and I thank you for reminding me what it's like to live." 

Someone blows their nose in the crowd. 

Aphrodite nods, "then, Jason Grace, do you take Percy Jackson as your husband?" 

"I do," Jason whispers. 

"And you, Percy Jackson, do you take Jason Grace as your husband?"

"I do," Percy says clearly, squeezing Jason's fingers. 

"Then with the powers vested in me by my parentage and my birthright, I pronounce you husbands," Aphrodite pronounces. 

Percy practically leaps into Jason's arms. 

Their kiss is long and Percy can hear Grover whooping in the crowd. 

Then Jason puts his hands on his checks and everything disappears. 

•••••

They dance, and grin when they see Annabeth drag Piper onto the floor. 

They eat and Percy cries when his dad speaks about how proud he is. 

They smile and laugh and never let go of each other the whole evening. 

And when they're finally alone they are silent. 

Everything is quiet, like the world is holding its breath, when Percy reaches for Jason's tie. 

They've done this before, quickly and hot, and slow and sweet, they've done it dirty and they've done it sappy, but nothing means as much as this. 

They're careful, like it is the first time. And they gasp softly at every movement and touch. It's slow and full to bursting with love. 

They fall asleep curled close in the middle of the bed, and don't wonder even for a second about the future, because nothing matters more than being here and together. 

The waves sigh and the wind whispers.  
Jason curls around Percy's back.  
Percy grumbles but grasps for Jason's hand.  
Everything is warm and slow.  
And everything carries on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you think I should do some oneshots.  
> Leave some love!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and coments are fabulous  
> (Although not as fabulous and Tiny Cooper) and I love them so possibly leave me a few? ;)


End file.
